With You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the eighth story in The Songs of EO. It's set post season nine, and El and Liv are together. R&R!


_**Disclaimer: This is the eighth story in The Songs of EO. The song used is **__With You__**, by LeAnn Rimes. It's a great song, written by Jeffrey Steele/Steve Robson. Jeffrey Steele is great. He writes lots of great songs. Anyway, El and Liv are a few weeks into their relationship post-season nine, and it **__**does**__** end happily. Lol. Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. I'm just borrowing. Mariska'll be given back before Chris...lol. Read and review!**_

With You

By Julia

_A little stretch of river on a big green field_

_The kind you see from airplanes baby _

_that's the deal, that's the deal_

_A place to plan the future, a place to keep the past_

_A place to raise some kids and what's _

_wrong with that, wrong with that_

_Maybe it's the same routine walking on the concrete_

_Running like a river so deep _

_wearin' down my high heels wearin' down my high ideals _

_Of what I thought my life was supposed to be_

Olivia Benson was sitting in her boyfriend's apartment, eating chocolate ice cream. She was wearing one of his dress shirts, too. It smelled like him. She was happy. They were having a baby. He'd gone to get her some pickles. She'd had a craving.

The door opened, and Elliot Stabler entered the apartment. ''You're wearing my favorite dress shirt again, Liv.'' He grumbled, bringing in the bag of pickles.

Olivia smiled at him and got up to greet him. ''Hey. Thanks for the pickles. I just love smelling you when you aren't here.'' She kissed him lightly on the lips.

Elliot handed her the bags and watched her head to the kitchen. ''You're wearing my boxers, too?'' He asked incredulously. He wasn't really mad, Liv always made his clothes smell like her. He liked it.

Olivia opened one of the pickle jars. ''Oh, you don't care.'' She took a bite of pickle. ''Yum.'' She smiled at her as he laughed and shook his head. She was so cute.

Elliot continued to smile at her. ''That's the third jar of pickles you've wanted this week, babe.'' He leaned against the counter and folded his arms. He was so glad he finally had her.

Olivia made a face. The pickle was sour. ''Yes. For some reason, they've sounded really good lately. I'm sorry I like pickles. So, what'd I miss at work today?'' She made another pickle face.

Elliot shrugged as he put the unopen jar away. ''Nothin' much. Munch made Fin laugh, which doesn't happen often these days unless they're making fun of me, neither one of them spoke to me. We still don't have a new ADA, and Cragen wants me to make an honest woman of you.''

Olivia smiled. ''Cap's a nice guy. Did you tell him a date is set?'' She finished her pickle and got another.

Elliot said, ''Of course. And when is Fin going to get over this silly fight?'' He was seriously tired of dealing of Fin's attitude. They hadn't voluntarily spoken to each other for a month.

Olivia replied, ''He just needs time, Elliot. And it's not silly. You dumped his phones. I would have been pissed at you, too.'' She still couldn't believe that he had done that to Fin.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. ''You love me. I'm adorable.'' He said, making her laugh.

Olivia kissed him again. ''You are, but not so adorable that you escape people being angry at you.'' She laughed at his look of disbelief and said, ''So, did you try to talk to him again at all? Or did you just let him stew?''

Elliot said, ''Of course I've tried. He's upset because he still hasn't heard about his transfer yet. Cragen's using the opportunity to try to talk him into staying.''

Olivia shrugged. ''If Fin really wants to go, then we can't make him stay. You know how stubborn he is.'' She wrapped her arms back around him and kissed him like he hadn't been in a long time, and then they christened the kitchen floor.

_Everybody's got a weakness_

_some kind of krypnotite wearin' em down_

_everybody's got dreams they can't let go of_

_don't they baby _

_Everybody's got a little secret they keep inside_

_and mine's livin' happily, ever afterly _

_with you_

_I wanna paint the world with the colors that I see_

_Everytime I close my eyes _

_and you're kissin' me kissin' me_

_I wanna wake up in your arms so far from here_

_I wanna get lost in the dark and know _

_you're near, know you're near_

The next morning, Olivia awoke to a beautiful morning. Elliot was getting ready to work. Liv was on desk duty. Cragen had totally insisted. She yawned and stretched. They'd had the most amazing sex the night before. She entered the bathroom. Elliot had a towel wrapped around his waist, and he was shaving.

Olivia said, ''Hey, baby. You showered without me? How rude.'' She said, getting out a towel for her own shower.

Elliot grinned. ''I'm sorry, baby. I actually had to get ready, and I figured I'd let you sleep for a little while.'' He wiped the excess shaving cream off his face.

Olivia quickly showered and went to get dressed. She picked out Elliot's favorite blue shirt on her. She was not looking forward to the day ahead, since she had no field time. She knew that Cragen was just concerned about the baby, and so was she, but desk duty got old fast. Elliot had been going out with Munch, and he wasn't really liking that too well.

She came out of the bedroom, finding him in the living room. He was ready for work. Olivia grinned at him. ''Let's go to work, baby.'' She kissed him lightly on the lips.

As he stood up to give her a better good morning kiss, and wrap her in his tight embrace, Olivia marvelled at how much her life had changed. She had Elliot. She had been dreaming of this since she had met him. Sometimes, she could hardly believe she'd gotten so lucky.

_Maybe it's an old love song _

_playin' up loud on the radio_

_bringin' these thoughts on _

_gettin' me thinkin' that there might be _

_a little bit more than what I'm workin' for _

_or maybe it's just me_

_Everybody's got a weakness_

_some kind of krypnotite wearin' em down_

_everybody's got dreams they can't let go of_

_don't they baby _

_Everybody's got a little secret they keep inside_

_and mine's livin' happily, ever afterly _

_with you_

_Everybody's got a weakness_

_Everybody's got a weakness_

_some kind of krypnotite wearin' em down_

_everybody's got dreams they can't let go of_

_don't they baby _

_Everybody's got a little secret they keep inside_

_and mine's livin' happily, ever afterly _

_with you_

_**Author's note: Hope you liked it. The next story in this series is going to be **__Bring Me to Life__**, by Evanescence. It's the sequel to Far Away. I am writing it just for jacobsmommy. So you'll have to have read Far Away before you read Bring Me to Life. R&R, ya'll!**_


End file.
